1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and system of assisting a driver of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system disposed in a vehicle that provides a feedback operation to assist a driver in guiding the vehicle nearer to a preferred trajectory based on a selected parameter map.
2. Background Information
Conventional technology exists that assists a driver of vehicle in recognizing the environment surrounding a vehicle. In one such system, the lane departure tendency of the vehicle is detected based on a lane dividing line or lane border and a future position of the vehicle after a predetermined time period is calculated. When the system determines that lane departure is imminent, the system controls the vehicle to move in such a direction that lane departure is prevented as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-33860.